World to end
by AnimeMangaLover1999
Summary: Read and judge for yourself please. Please comment


'Nuku'alofa, Tonga

July 12, 2013

19:23:14

It was a nice day on the island, until they came... I was walking along the beach enjoying the fact I shall live for ever with this beautiful view. Clear skies, smell of the ocean, the children playing, soft gentle breeze, the ocean clashing against my calfs. This is the one place people actually treat me like them, not like someone of high authority. I mean i am someone of high authority but i would rather be treated like a normal person.

"Malo io lelei Niko!" I hear people shout out.

"Malo io lelei!" I shout back.

My real name is Takaniko Helu. I am the representative of the kingdom of Tonga and was in well health until they came...

I looked up into the sky for a great shadow casted down on the earth which was highly unusual. I simply gasped to see these things that Alfred calls "spaceships".

"Oh no..." I mumbled when a gun things came out of all the ends of the spaceships. "RUN!" I yelled as something started shooting out of the gun-like things.

I kept running hearing the yells of my people as they, what i think, died. Children, old and all in between were falling left and right. IT seemed to be no hope and I could do nothing to do about it...

"TAKANIKO! OVER HERE, OVER HERE!" I heard a little kid yell.

I looked to see it was Villiam. He was in between two building with a metal thing that you would use for the roof on top of him. I ran to him and hid under the metal with him and held him close. The blasting continued and building were collapsing. Soon we were covered with the metal the only thing keeping us from being crushed to death, well Villiam to death anyways. Due to over exhaustion I passed out holding Villiam.

Washington D.C., America

July 12, 2013

15:14:57

I was in my boss, the President, office waiting for him to come in.

"Ah, Alfred I am glad you here!" said .

"Yeah, the hero is always ready for the President even if it is 3:15." I said.

"THis is important Alfred...Tonga has been attacked." he said.

That is when all my senses woke up all at once. I swear my heart stopped for a moment. I always liked hanging out with Niko, but her land being attacked...that could be the end of her...

"Have you heard from Takaniko?!" I asked.

He simply just shook his head. "We want to send you there with your allies to find her. She trust you Alfred, more than her own blood. This could be useful for us and if we don't help, the Oceanias will never trust us and be our enemy. And the last thing we need is another Enemy."

Of course...he always is the President, never himself...never.

"Yes sir!" I said leaving getting my phone calling Arthur first.

"Oh what the bloody hell is it this time Alfred?! I was sleeping!" The brit said highly pissed off, as always.

"It is Niko..." I said, sadly.

"Niko?! Who the hell is Niko?!" he asked more pissed and grouchy.

"Oh yeah, forgot you don't know her as Niko...It is Tonga, she has been attacked and needs our help."

"Attacked? And why do I care? I want my sleep and don't need to worry about no girl."

"_NOW YOU LISTEN TO MY ARTHUR KIRKLAND! NIKO ISN'T NO _GIRL_! SHE IS MY FRIEND AND YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME WILLINGLY OR I AM COMING TO YOU AND PULLING YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"_

There was mere silence between the two of us. If I am correct, he never seen nor heard me explode like that before.

"Ok...were shall I meet you at?" he asked.

"Her home, Nuku'alofa Tonga." I said then hanging up.

Next was the french.

"Monsieur do you really have to call at a time like this?" He said which afterwards I heard a girl complaining.

"Francis, it is Niko." I said.

"Takaniko?"

"Yes dude."

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"She has been attacked."

"Wha?! I am on my way to her home!" he said hanging up.

That is normal for Francis for he always had a crush on Niko, the only person who hasn't slept with him...sadly...

"Privet comrade." Ivan said.

"Hey dude, I need you to meet me at Nuku'alofa Tonga."

"Why? Is Niko okay?"

"You know Niko?!"

"Yes, she is the only person that isn't afraid of me and doesn't freak me out."

"Oh...ok... Anyways she has been attacked."

"I shall be there as soon as possible!" and he hung up.

"What do you want America, aru?!"

"Well hello to you too! We need you at Nuku'alofa Tonga."

"Why?! I don't even know where that is at aru!"

"It's one of the Oceanias. Please hurry!"

"Fine aru...you owe me another favor!" and he hung up.

Now that I had the whole team on there way there, I headed to the chopper and heading to Niko.

"I will find you Niko..." I promised.

Nuku'alofa, Tonga

July 13, 2013

12:21:16

Oh god...that was my first reaction to the was destroyed with no signs of living on it. I have been here before and now the beauty of the place was gone.

"Germany, what are we doing here? It is scary!" Italy whined.

"We were called here for the sake of Tonga...she is somewhere." I said.

"Let us split up. Germany-san you can take Italy-Bo." Japan suggested.

"And why do I take Italy?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?!" I heard someone say behind me.

When I looked I turned to see Britain with the other four main Allies.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Fiji sent the U.S.A. a message!" America said.

"Fiji sent Germany one too!" I said in protest.

"Now comrades, calm down." Russia said. "We are all here for the same reasons, are we not? Let us work together to find Tonga."

No one dared to second Russia for we all know he can tear us into pieces.

"Alfred! Ivan! Ludwig! Over here!" I heard a girl say and automatically knew it was Tonga.

"Takaniko!" Alfred yelled running to the voice.

"Niko!" Ivan said chasing.

"Tonga!" I said following not caring about the others.

"Guys here!"she yelled from a pile of rubble.

I quickly started taking the pieces I could off. The other helped to and soon we got to her. She stepped out with a child in her arms. He was breathing, but asleep.

"He may be the last of my people..."she said like she was about to cry. "But at least we have a start!"

All I could do was simply smile at her with lust in my heart. She must've seen it because when she looked at me she blushed and looked away as I did.

"Anyways, do you have any ideas what they are Ally? It happened to- AHHHH!" she screamed falling to the ground.

"NIKO!" we all yelled running to her side.

She was on the ground coughing up blood and holding her side. She quickly snapped her head up though and looked at Ivan.

"WHERE IS VILLIAM!" she yelled.

"TAKANIKO! HELP ME! TAKANIKO!" we heard a young boy say.

Though the state she was in, she got up and ran towards the voice. We all followed, but before we even seen what she did (she was faster than Italy running from Britain) a pitch black things flew in front of us with Tonga charging at it with some type of gun with dark green slim all over her.

_Blast, blast, blast! _were all that we heard while red laser like things shot out of the then climbed on the thing and were she shot at, she drove her hand in and pulled out organs causing more slime to go all over her.

" " said the creature.

" " said Tonga before taking a knife and stabbing repeatedly into it. "We all are doomed..." was the last thing she said before looking at us with a look in her eyes showing that there was no hope. When Tonga sees no hope, there never is hope...


End file.
